Bizarre Love Triangle
by Megwill
Summary: She never said a word about her feelings. Instead on that night, she too learned what a crushed heart felt like. She sat smiling a fake smile on the Lincoln memorial's steps as she suffered in silence. - You may like the not quite like the rest ending.


_Inspired by : Bizarre Love Triangle by Jewel ...oh and guess what he is coming home this Wed.! Okay, I'm done :)_

Her heart was already racing when she saw him in his fatigues and smiled engulfing him in a large embrace. It felt good to be back in his arms. Good to have him back safe with her and home. It felt good to be home. He loved her and she loved him. She wanted to tell him and she felt she was ready. She waited patiently for he needed to hear her. Though, when asked if he met anyone; everything changed. That is when the brightly lit cell phone with Hannah's picture on it made its appearance. She never said a word about her feelings. Instead on that night, she too learned what a crushed heart felt like. She sat smiling a fake smile on the Lincoln memorial's steps as she suffered in silence.

Every time I think of you  
>I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue<br>It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find  
>Living a life that I can't leave behind….<p>

The hours between dusk and dawn are considered long lonely hours. If one is lonely that is. During the day there is work to be done, cases to be solved and co-workers random rants to busy one's mind. Though, when the sun goes down and there is no one around. That is when the lonely are at their weakest point. That's when both agent and anthropologist lay awake, staring at the ceiling restless. He's on her mind and she's on his mind. He wonders of the new relationship and all that comes with it. She wonders if she should say anything or keep her mouth shut. Their confusion only grows the more they think and hold what they are thinking in.

There's no sense in telling me…  
>The wisdom of a fool won't set you free<br>But that's the way that it goes…  
>And it's what nobody knows<br>While every day my confusion grows…

Booth and Brennan are having lunch at the diner and Booth stands up walking toward the door after he glances out of the window. She watches a blonde woman, Hannah. The woman from the cell phone picture, kiss her partner and suddenly it all becomes even more real than before. She feels the pain in her chest and has to make herself inhale and exhale. She walked up to the couple with her big fake smile and introduces herself. Hannah politely says hello and kissed Booth again. Brennan begins to understand why they call it heartbreak and not crush. A break is usually much more quick and severe. While crushed isn't considered as detrimental in the medical field. Another word for break is ruined, another word for crushed is squashed. She felt more ruined than squashed.

Every time I see you falling  
>I get down on my knees and pray<br>I'm waiting for that final moment  
>You'll say the words that I can't say…<p>

They were out to lunch or was it dinner? Brennan didn't remember. Hannah described fig trees and sex and Brennan tried to tune her out. Her words mere noises to her. She caught Booth's eye and for a millisecond they locked like they use to, a perfect fit. She heard his words in her memory, music to her ears.

"Meet me at…" Booth said in the Reagan International airport.

"The coffee cart." She finished for him with a forced smiled in the airport. As he squeezed her hand, tears stung at the back of her eyes, but she wouldn't dare let them fall. She missed him already. She inhaled and exhaled returning to reality and leaving her memories behind. She didn't want to leave them behind. She snapped out of yesterdays, back into the present and looked at him. He was smiling into Hannah's eyes. Booth was right. A lot could change in a year, hell not even. It was like she said, change was inevitable.

I feel fine and I feel good  
>I'm feeling like I never should<br>Whenever I get this way, I just don't know what to say  
>Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday…?<p>

They had a tough case. Lauren Eames was the victim. Now Hannah, Booth and Brennan sat at the Royal Diner eating lunch. Brennan showed them the profile and Hannah went on to say how alike the victim and Tempe were. "No family, kids, or significant other. No one would have missed her outside of work." Brennan felt as if she had been shot in the heart. She couldn't do this anymore. She looked at Booth with pleading eyes, this time, as her eyes latched onto his they had a short unspoken conversation. He wanted to hold her, she knew it. Worst yet, he knew it. Instead, she quickly gathered her files. Brennan got up from the table and left the diner. Hannah was at a loss, but Booth knew exactly what was wrong with her.

I'm not sure what this could mean  
>I don't think you're what you seem<br>I do admit to myself  
>That if I hurt someone else<br>Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be…

It was night and she was outside soaking wet from the pouring rain. She bent down to pick something up, but held her hand up to bright lights heading in her direction. Then she felt herself being knocked off her feet to the ground and looked up to hear a car swerve around her and Booth? Of course it was him. It was always him. Who else did she expect to save her, yet again? She told him that their victim was not on drugs or buying them and explained cause of death. He nodded and asked what she was doing out here. She shouted the same thing back to him.

Eventually they made it into his car. It felt good, the heat was on and the rain had made her cold. The rain was still coming down hard on the other side of the window. Turbulent outside, but just as much emotional turmoil could be felt on her side of the window. They drove a moment in silence. Then Brennan couldn't take it anymore. Booth and her pretending there was nothing between them. Holding her feelings in since he had arrived home from Afghanistan, watching Hannah and him. It had built and built and she couldn't take it anymore. Now it all came spilling out, "I got the signal Booth."

"What signal? What are you talking about? Booth asked.

"Micha said we get signals from the universe and-"Brennan started when Booth cut her off.

"Who is this Micha guy again?" he asked.

"The nightwatchmen." She said as if he should have known.

"Of course." Booth looked at her a bit odd.

Brennan looked at him sopping wet her big eyes met his when he glanced at her taking his eyes from the road. "I got the signal." She said with more confidence.

Booth still looked confused.

"I missed my chance Booth." Brennan said.

Then all at once Booth understood. His face fell and he gave her a sad smile, "I'm with someone Bones. And Hannah she isn't just some consolation prize. I love her."

That's when she broke. The tears poured down her face as fast and fleeting as the rain outside. It almost felt good to cry. She had cried alone about this whole mess, but never in front of him. At least he knew now. "It's okay…" she mumbled. "…my world turned upside down. I…I can learn to adjust."

He asked her if she wanted him to call anyone or bring her anywhere. She responded "No, I'm fine. Alone."

She returned to the Jeffersonian and Micha asked how it went? "I cried. I felt something." She said.

He assured her that crying and feeling some pain is better than feeling nothing at all. He left her as he hummed a Johnny and June tune. The agent and anthropologist reminded him of the famous late couple. Brennan walked into her office and picked up a paperweight. She lifted it up. The paper no longer weighted down was free to fly away. A burden lifted. "Three days, the world will turn right side up." And she smiled a little smile. She didn't think Hannah would last much longer.

After getting out of a hot shower, Booth crawled into bed with Hannah. She rolled over sleepily. "Everything okay? Where were you?" Hannah asked groggily.

"It was nothing. Bones and the case, she let it get personal." He sighed as Hannah drifted back to sleep. Because that is just it, it wasn't just, nothing. It was Bones, Bones. She had dared to open herself up and he wasn't able to say a thing back. How could he? He was with someone and still confused. If they were together would he be able to handle another deep cut? Bones' MO is to leave and he didn't know if he could handle that again. That type of wound.

Every time I see you falling  
>I get down on my knees and pray<br>I'm waiting for that final moment  
>You'll say the words that I can't say….<p>

She had been there for him, been there when he had asked Hannah to marry him and she said no. She had come to the bar. She had sat next to him as he drowned his sorrows and ranted how no one loved him. She did this because she was Bones and he was Booth. She did it by choice, because he was her best friend and because she loved him.

From that day on, with each case they only grew closer. Some cases had them speak of Hannah and a bit of their feelings. Though, both of them weren't ready yet, the world hadn't fully shifted right side up just yet. So, they danced around their feelings knowing they were their but waiting for that right moment, the final moment when unspoken words would be said aloud. When one would make a move the other wasn't yet brave enough to make.

Neither knew it would take not one, but two catalysts for that moment to come.

He sat up quickly in his dark bedroom grabbing his gun and pointing it at her as the door creaked open. She raised her hands in surrender. He asked if she had heard something, she hadn't. He eventually put the gun down and she walked over and sat next to him. He noticed her red face, puffy eyes, and that she was still crying quite a bit. As she sat down next to him Bones explained, "He said don't make me go."

Booth was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Vincent. He asked me not to make him leave. He said he liked it here." Brennan explained.

He explained to her Vincent was talking to the universe not her. He didn't want to die. They talked a bit into the night and Brennan went to lay her head on his shoulder, but she brought it up hesitating. "Can I just?" her face was red; she looked broken, and so very fragile.

"Of course." he said as he gathered her in his arms and they lay back onto his bed. Her head on his chest she continued to cry. That was the final moment. The night that the world shifted right side up again and all the words they could never say were said. Many were unspoken words, though they were now confirmed. You don't always have to say something to show you mean it. They meant it, then again they always had.

They had lost a heartbeat, one of their own. Though, neither knew that night another beat was created. Two hearts merged together to make a third. Vincent's heart was no longer, yet there was now an extra beat.

Somewhere, amongst the universe, Vincent could only smile and shake his head. For the fact of the heart and the truth of the matter was no longer going to be hidden information. Their love was no longer fiction, but going to be hard evidence, walking and talking for the world to see. What better way to celebrate his life than with a walking talking fact? This time, in this moment, they had got the signal loud and clear, and neither ignored it. He smiled happy with the results.


End file.
